Forbidden A snape and Hermione tale
by jezza-michelle-cullen
Summary: A love story about my two favourite potter characters. they're in the same year. But different houses will their friends approve? reviews appriciated!


**_I decided to do a snape/Hermione fan-fic . Snape is in harry's year in this instead of being a teacher._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

I Squeezed onto the train, not bothering to wave bye to my Mother. I didn't need her to be happy. In all truth I was relieved to finally be leaving her behind. Not to mention I was finally going to Hogwarts and would be learning magic.

My heart thumped with excitement. I had waited my whole life to go to Hogwarts and now… I finally was.

I made my way through the train. People stared at me. Some of the ruder ones started laughing. My complexion wasn't exactly, what you'd call, perfect. I had a few pimples. My long ,shoulder-length black hair didn't help either. I hurried through the train keeping my head as low as possible. Most of the compartments were full. I ended up with a choice of two. The first one had two boys in. One with Ginger hair and one with messy hair and glasses. The second compartment had a plump boy in and a bucktooth girl with bushy hair in.

I decided on the second compartment and walked in. The girl smiled at me. I smiled back resentfully. It must of looked like a wince because she frowned and turned back to the boy. "I can't wait to see Hogwarts" she beamed "I wonder if it's still how they described it in Hogwarts: a history".

I groaned… Great a nerd.

"So, What house do you want to be in then?" The girl asked the boy. He was startled by the question, and clearly preferred listening rather then talking.

"Errmmm my Nan wants me to be in Gryffindor… Like my Dad you see" He stuttered "But I don't mind as long as I'm not in Slytherin"

"What's wrong with Slytherin??" I cut in. offended. I had always wanted to be in Slytherin. Just like the dark lord.

I could just picture myself in the green and silver tie, standing proud.

"It's not really a very nice house is it?" the girl said "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

"I'd love to be in slytherin, It's the best house… and im Severus Snape"

Hermione looked at me in disgust for a second , faked a smile and grabbed a book from the side of her.

"Trevor? Trevor!" Neville gasped "Oh no I've lost him again"

Neville began searching his trunk desperately with no luck.

"I've lost my toad"

"I'll help you look for him" smiled Hermione. She Left the compartment and went to find the toad.

"I don't really like pets" I exclaimed .

Neville looked at me then half walked, Half ran out of the compartment.

"Wimp" I muttered under my breath.

A while later Hermione came back in. she looked at me and held eye contact a little to long almost gazing. She blushed and hurried to her seat.

"Harry Potters in the next compartment you know" She gushed

"He's not that great "I shrugged

Truthfully I hated him for defeating the dark lord. But I didn't want to admit it.

"I'm really looking forward to going to school though, My parents were shocked to find out I was a witch"

"So you're a Mud…ggle born then?!" I didn't want to insult her. Her blood didn't seem to bother me like everyone else's does.

"A muggle born.. Yes" She smiled "Are you a pure blood then?"

"Well half but blood doesn't matter really does it?"

I had never said nor though that before. But yet I was saying it out loud as if I truly believed it.

Hermione and Me chatted all the way to school. Until finally it was time to leave the train and Get sorted into houses.

I prayed we would be in the same house. But deep down Knew we were too different .

How could she have changed all my beliefs though. There was something special about Hermione Granger. And I hoped we would meet again soon.

I needn't have worried. After being sorted into slytherin while her, the Neville boy, Harry "famous" Potter and the red haired boy (Who turned out to be a Weasley) were all sorted into Gryffindor.

The next day We all had potions together. "Hi Hermione" I beamed in the queue. She smiled back "Heya Severus" The Gryffindor and slytherins stared at us like we were martians. Draco walked over and glared down at Hermione. "don't talk to… that , you could catch something". I longed to tell him to shut up and mind his own but Harry Potter just butted in and challenged "Leave off Malfoy!"

Before Draco could reply however Slughorn came and we all entered the room. I sat at the table closest to Hermione's and was joined by Draco, pansy, Vincent and Greg.

I turned at looked at Hermione. She gleamed and I smiled back at her. Her skin looked soft and her eyes were beautiful.. No .. she was beautiful. Harry and Ron shot me threatening looks so I turned back around and spent the whole lesson thinking about her.

After the lesson I rushed after her. She was walking on her own.

"Hermione!" I shouted after her she turned and stopped.

"Severus" she breathed

"What lesson have you got?" I longed to just run my fingers through her Perfect hair, Hold her in my arms.

"Transfiguration" She smiled "Why?"

"Let me walk you please"

She just grinned and started walking. I followed almost like a dog following it's owner, waiting to obey it's every command.

"thanks" Her skin glowed as she walked into the room. Then the door closed blocking us from contact, just like the hatred between slytherins and Gryffindor. How could we be together?. It was so wrong. But yet it felt so right.


End file.
